


Do Not Disturb

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinks: Sam/OMC, Sam's kink is discovered and it's not what you think</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Sam/OMC, Sam's kink is discovered and it's not what you think

It had been going on for years. Sam kept it to himself, always made sure Dad and his older brother were 100% asleep before he even touched it.

Sometimes it was easy; it just came off in his hand and he could hide the evidence in the folds of a dirty shirt at the bottom of a drawer.

Sometimes it took longer, like there were knots to untie -- noiselessly or else Dad would awaken. And now, with Dad long gone, Dean didn't sleep so soundly anymore.

Sometimes, it just wasn't there at all, and Sam lay in the dark room alone, trying to find the connection to where he was, where he'd been.

When he was older, he learned what everything was made of, and what all the parts were called. He knew you could buy it if you wanted to, but that seemed like cheating; to get other people to do it for you seemed so cheap, so second-hand. Sam craved the first-hand experience that was his, and his alone.

When he went to Stanford, he discovered another man, like him, with the same need; a man who'd been around the world, who had foreign words and colorful images to share with him, and he made Sam's seem small and ordinary and incomplete.

When he was educated, he knew the psychological reasons that people did it - to make this life, this constant, endless roaming, make sense; to have something to hold that was certain in an ever-changing world; to make memories that weren't based in pain.

But in all the years, he'd never shared it with Dean - he kept it hidden, despite a few close calls. He knew Dean had seen things like this, he'd even seen Dean staring at that one in St. Louis, touching it.

He'd even brought his habit into the Impala, finding the perfect hiding place there in the back seat.

And then one night, Dean found out, caught his brother in the middle of it, saw the real Sam. And he saw everything - spilling out over Sam's hands, and across the black of the rear seat in vivid contrast, Sam looking like he was in Heaven, and then at Dean, like he'd been caught masturbating.

"It's huge!" was Dean's first comment after a long silence and a stare that shifted slowly from horrified to appreciative. When that only seemed to make Sam's plight more painfully awkward, Dean added hastily, "Can I help you clean that up?" Sam blushed violently and started putting things away.

"No, Sam, let me see. It's cool. I never knew you collected all those 'Do Not Disturb' signs. You must have one from every motel we've ever been in."

"Almost every one," Sam said shyly.


End file.
